percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kotetsu Hikefune
'''Kotetsu Hikefune '''is the Roman Demigod child of Chione, the Roman Goddess of Snow. She is shown to be very powerful and at times cheerful and kind. Although she is cheerful and kind; she can be at times very bashful and harsh, almost as cold as as ice. Character Overview Background Kotetsu was born in Japan, she was at first considered a weird child. Her father, thought it was weird how she had always been cold as a child. When Kotetsu was seven months of age, she nearly died due to her freezing cold temprature. It was her mother's intervention that saved her life. Chione foresaw her child becoming important in the future and saved her life. When Kotetsu turned eleven, she began understanding her ice powers. She was bullied in school, by various girls, calling her a witch and thinking she was weird. Over her time in school, she began getting into fights and eventually nealry killed a student, when she was twelve. By then, her father thought it would be best to heed Chione's advice and move to San Fransico, where she was approached by Lupa. At the coming age of Thirteen, she was taken to the House of Wolf, where she would be tested for her skills as a Roman, after nearly killing off the pack of wolves, and grazing Lupa with Ice, she was welcomed into the pack, and was sent south, to find a new home. She arrived at Camp Jupiter, during the first day of spring. She later assumed the role of a centurion within one week. Appearance Kotetsu Hikefune is known for her unique and a bit surreal hair color. She was born with Red hair, but as she grew older, her hair regressed into a faded color until it turned completely pink. She is shown to be Japanese and also have a cold ice blue glare, along with Ice blue eyes. She has many attires and seems to enjoy swearing summer clothes during the winter, due to her mother being the goddess of snow. Whenever she is seen throughout normal times, she is shown to sport a blue jumpsuit along with Imperial Gold armor, or her favorite blue sweater and a pair of caprees, she almost never wears longpants, and is shown to try to stay cold throughout the summer. Personality Kotetsu is known to be harsh and at times kind. She can be like her mother, deceitful when she is in pursuit of what she wants. SHe is very sarcastic and at times even modest. She is very straightforward with people and seems to hate it when she can see a person is lying. She also seems to understand the purpose behind her mother's actions. She knows little about her mother in her Roman form, but when it comes to Greek Khione, she knows a lot. She also seems to detest Aquilon, her Maternal Grandfather. Relationships Cohort 4 Kotetsu seems to be on good terms with her fellow legionaires. She was accepted by them immediately upon entering the camp and displaying her facinating powers to summon ice upon sheer thought. Kotetsu also was risen to Centurion upon a week after her arriveal, although this is because of her powers. Kotetsu also seems to be the one person that like it freezing cold in the barracks and rarely moves from there when its the peak of Summer. Chione Kotetsu doesn't have any relations with her mother. She cares about her mother's reputation and has research about her activities in various myths and even recent events during past wars. She also was disappointed to realize that her mother was on the Gigantes side during the Giant War of 2011 (The Heroes of Olympus Series). Favorites Most Favorites *Food: Ice Pops, Ice cream, Forzen Treats, Frozen Foods. I just need to eat things that are cold. Its just a habit that keeps me alive. *Color: Blue (Like the sky!) *Animal: The Polar Bear (Its seems to be one of the animals that blend in with snow) *Holiday: Chirstmas (It happens to be in the winter time) *Season: WINTER! I GET TO USE MY POWERS AND I ALSO WEAR MY SWIMMSUIT. LOVE IT! *Height (on men): Well they have to be at least my hight or taller. *Weight (on men): Not too heavy. Between 120-160 lbs is fine with me. *Body Part (on men): He has to be strong, so his arms or Body . . . I guess? *Color of Eyes: Blue (Like the sky!) *Color of Hair: Black or blonde *Trait in the Opposite Sex: He has to be tougher than me. He also has to be very caring at least when its needed. (I also have to work on that~Kotetsu) *Thing About Herself: My ability to summon weapons whenever I want, It bugs Terminus big time.(Its too funny not to laugh at times.) Least Favorites *Food: Hot foods aren't that well with me, I hate eating things that are hot. *Color: Red, it reminds me of fire, and I am COLD. VERY COLD *Animal: I'd say Lizard or Reptiles In General, kinda because of how Dragons breath fire. *Holiday: Valentines day, I guess. (Personal reasons I'm not saying just guess) *Season: SUMMER! I HATE IT TOO HOT AND ITS ALWAYS MUKY! *Height (on men): Shorter than me. *Weight (on men): Heavier or lighter than I stated before. *Body Part (on men): I don' know this one. . . its too weird to think of. *Color of Eyes: Brown (Too normal and not that interesting) *Color of Hair: Brown *Trait in the Opposite Sex: When they are scared to do anything. I mean like relationship wise. *Thing About Herself: The fact that i cant stand the heat, it is annoying to others too. Powers Demigod Abilities Cryonkinesis *She has the ability to control and manipulate ice. Her powers are higher than expected by any child, due to the reason being that she was born with this ability. *She uses this to forge weapons, usually summoning icicle blades to fight with. Aerokinesis *She only can use this, during the winter. This ability allows her to control the wind and summon up ice storms. Her ability to do so during any other season might render her into a colma or long hybernation. Trivia *Her personality is similar to that of her mothers, exchanging alligance whenever it sutes her interests. *Kotetsu was born much like the children of Athena, by a thought rather than natural birth, due to her mother being afraid of killing of the father of her child, upon natural conception. *Kotetsu seems to also be very werid during the winter, having on summer clothes and even eating Icepops and Icecream, this is because she is most comfortable in Winter: while in the summer she turns up the airconditioner to the max. It might be because she relies on the cold to survive. *She is the only demigod that doesn't need a normal weapon, Terminus hates the fact that she can form weapons at will, even within the boundaries of New Rome. He has threatened to smack her if she ever did so, although it is funny since he doesn't have any arms. *Kotetsu knows that Exavier didn't die. Although its unknown how. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Roman Demigods Category:Child of Chione